The present invention is related to a kind of hand tool specifically designed for mounting or dismounting bicycle cranks onto or from a bicycle, and more particularly to a hand tool having numerous features for efficiently mounting or removing bicycle cranks.
In recent years, because of fast economic develoment, the use of a bicycle has changed from being original transportation to a kind of recreational and sporting activity. In order to meet the actual demand and the interest users, simple maintenance and repair work, which heretofore required professional assistance, has now become a common practice among bicycle owners.
Through a long history of development, the bicycle has now become a very matured product. The component parts used in a bicycle are normally standardized. However, in maintenance and repair work, several hand tools may be required for mounting or dismounting respective fastening elements. Therefore, it is not convenient to carry or to operate several hand tools at a time.
The scope of the present invention is to combine several hand tool into one consolidated unit for convenient transport and operation. The present invention may be fully understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments considered in connection with the annexed drawings.